Various splash guard designs have been proposed, including those described in:
U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,546,781, V. S. Rheeling, Mar. 27, 1951; PA1 3,241,857, F. T. Goetz, Mar. 22, 1966; PA1 4,061,352, B. Gabne, Dec. 6, 1977; PA1 4,103,918, L. Salden, Aug. 1, 1978; PA1 4,453,728, C. A. Verge, June 12, 1984; PA1 4,357,030, C. A. Verge, Nov. 2, 1982; PA1 4,660,846, A. Z. Morin, Apr. 28, 1987; PA1 235,633, C. L. Cooper, July 1, 1975; PA1 202,101, M. Markson, Aug. 31, 1965.
U.S. Des. Pat. Nos.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 413,418; 4,357,030; and 4,453,728 all relate to multi-component splash guards with lower parts pivotally connected to fixed upper panels and spring biased against pivotal movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,846 describes a multi-part splash guard that deflects spray passing through the guard downwardly and to one side.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,781 describes a splash guard that may be converted to an emergency highway danger sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,857 describes a splash guard with an advertising pocket on its back face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,352 describes a splash guard molded with a decorative, multi-coloured design on the back face.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 235,633 describes a splash guard with a square dancing motif in relief on the back surface.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 202,101 illustrates a splash guard with a three dimensional configuration in the shape of a caricature of a human face.